The present invention relates to hitching apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for hitching mobile equipment together which is so constructed that it is possible to accomplish the hitching operation without the operator having to leave the towing vehicle.
Heretofore, many types of hitching apparatus have been used for hitching a towing vehicle, such as a truck or tractor, to a vehicle to be towed, such as a farm implement, trailer or the like. While these previously known forms of hitching apparatus have generally served the purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
2. They have required the operator to leave the towing vehicle for hitching and unhitching operations;
3. They have required time consuming operations for the proper adjustment of the height of the tongue of the towed vehicle during hitching and unhitching operations;
4. It has been difficult to replace or repair worn parts thereof; and/or
5. It has been difficult to accomplish hitching and unhitching operations owing to the nature of the construction and operation of the hitching apparatus.
It will be seen that a need has arisen for a simple and reliable hitching apparatus which does not require the operator to leave the towing vehicle each time a hitching and unhitching operation is necessary. The present invention satisfies this need.